Sisters
by DNACat
Summary: It was a normal day for Streamlily and Bluelily. Fishing and patrolling. And then their world flipped upside down. All characters belong to Seri! Pixel Biologist!


A beautiful silver tabby she-cat waded through the shallow waters, eyes scanning it for fish. Her sister, Bluelily, strode alongside her. Her sister was much more confident – both as a warrior and a fisher. She had always looked up to her sister, wanting to be as good and as talented as Bluelily.

"See anything Streamlily?" Bluelily interrupted her thoughts, still staring at the waters intensely.

"No, no signs of anything." Streamlily sighed as she paddled through the waters. Her sister suddenly lunged, diving into the clear waters and staying under there for quite a few moments. Streamlily doubted her sister would drown, she was too good a swimmer for that!

Finally, as predicted by Streamlily, her sister emerged from the water's holding a huge trout in her jaws. Streamlily laughed at her and purred her applause, "That was a _great_ catch Bluelily!" She cheered for her sister, a beam on her face, "I wish I could make catches like that!"

Bluelily laughed a bit before bumping her head off her sister's shoulder, "Of course you can make brilliant catches! You're _my_ sister!"

Streamlily flushed at the compliment, her heart picking up a pace, "Thank you!" She chirped merrily before padding along the stream, further into the deeper waters.

Suddenly they heard a hiss from the shores, and the two sisters looked up to see a sleek-furred brown tabby she-cat. A _ThunderClan_ she-cat. They growled angrily, eyes narrowed and they swam over. She was a good few fox-lengths away from the river. "What are you doing on _our_ territory, tree-climber?" Streamlily hissed at her as Bluelily clambered out of the river.

"You RiverClan cats are so lazy and fat, I couldn't smell your scent! When was the last time you marked this border?" The she-cat retorted angrily, eyebrows furrowed together.

"If you weren't so _mouse-brained_ you would _know_ where the border is." Bluelily replied, pelt bristling in hatred for this she-cat.

The she-cat suddenly lunged out, claws extended as she tackled Streamlily who yowled in agony as she felt her attackers claws sink into her shoulders. She swung her legs to kick the she-cat in the hindquarters, sending her off. She was a good fighter, as she quickly regained her balance and turned to slice open Bluelily's nose – whom had lunged for the preoccupied she-cat.

Bluelily wailed but lunged out, clawing the she-cats eyes, " _Nobody_ hurts my sister!" She dunked the she-cats head into the water, holding it there until the she-cat slipped out of her grip, gasping for breath. Streamlily growled angrily and lunged at her, snagging her tail and pulling at it.

The she-cat hissed and kicked her in the face, but Streamlily held on for the sake of earning her sister's approval. Bluelily and the she-cat tumbled backwards, as Streamlily felt the she-cats claws meet her flanks.

Bluelily slashed at her chest, not deep enough to kill her, yet deep enough to sting. The she-cat growled and slashed back, her battle-cry echoing through the RiverClan territory.

Bluelily's ears tilted back at the high-pitched sound and she backed up, growling bitterly.

Streamlily lunged forward, eager to show her sister she was good enough. She grabbed onto the tabby's scruff and pulled backwards, sending her rearing backwards. She dodged at the last moment before slicing along her flank.

The she-cat shrieked in agony before lunging at Streamlily, mauling her angrily before twisting a paw. Streamlily hissed in pain and took one final swing before the tabby thumped her on the head with her back-leg, sending her into a haze.

Her vision was blurry as her sister launched herself at the cat. The two tussled on the floor, Bluelily obviously dominating. The she-cat retaliated with a kick to the face, sending Bluelily sprawling. The two lunged at each-other, claw meeting claw before the tabby pinned Bluelily. She growled at Streamlily's struggling sister, "do you surrender?"

"Never!"

The tabby growled before slashing her across the forehead and slicing her ear. Bluelily wailed in pain and squirmed away, dashing off before circling back round. She jumped on the she-cat, grabbing her and hurling her into the shallow waters – not aiming to drown her.

She jumped in after the spluttering she-cat who retaliated with a sloppy, dazed swipe. Bluelily growled and held her under water spitting at her loud enough for her to hear, "You are on _RiverClan_ territory. _Leave._ " Before she let her up.

The tabby suddenly slashed and leapt out of the river, Bluelily dashing after her despite the fact the tabby was leaving. The ThunderClan suddenly turned, slicing across Bluelily's throat with her eyes closed. Bluelily let out a scream that was quickly cut off, before the blue-grey she-cat fell to the floor.

Streamlily yelled, "No!" As the ThunderClan cat stared at the dying body of the cat.

"W-Why?" Bluelily growled at her, "I had so much for me." She spluttered, obviously wanting to try and haunt the ThunderClan cat, "I and Shadefur, we were going to have kits." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slowly died, "we were going to have two handsome toms and a beautiful she-cat that would become leader. I was going to mentor an apprentice before that happened, of course. I would become the best warrior in RiverClan." She gasped for her last breath before she spoke her last words, "you took that from me." Before her head fell to the floor, her gorgeous green eyes fogging over.

The ThunderClan cat stood there, horror-struck before Streamlily cried out in horror, "You _killed_ her! You killed my _sister_!" Streamlily cried and shakily stood up, crying into her sister's pelt.

"I-I didn't mean t-" The she-cat tried to explain, only to have Streamlily strike her under the eye, leaving a long scar-like scratch. She hissed before turning and dashing off.

Streamlily curled up beside her sister as she heard a gasp, "Bluelily? Streamlily?"

A blue-grey tom with a white splash on his chest crashed through the territory, eyes watering. "Oh my precious lily! They killed you!" He sobbed into her fur.

The two stayed like that until a RiverClan patrol found the body. When asked who the killer was, Streamlily refused to say. Her only words were, 'A cat who is about to have a very unfortunate visit from me.'


End file.
